The present invention relates to method of controlling a storage control apparatus, a storage control apparatus, and a computer program for controlling the apparatus.
With development of the information technology, demand for storage control apparatuses such as a disc array apparatus has been increased. In such a situation, recently, as a storage control apparatus of directly-connected-type to network such as LAN (local area network), there is known a storage control apparatus of so co-called NAS (network attached storage) type having a file system such as NFS (network file system) for accepting a data I/O request with file name specification from a host computer.
By the way, the file system mounted on the NAS performs communication with a host computer connected to the NAS in a so-called stateless system. Here, the stateless system of communication means a system performed by apparatuses not recognizing the processing state of the communication mates each other. That is, when communication is performed between the NAS and the host computer in the stateless system, the NAS does not grasp the processing of the host computer and the host computer does not grasp the operation of the NAS. The NAS and the host computer only accepts and executes, at the acceptance timing, a processing of a message and command transmitted from the communication mates.
It should be noted that as a specific example performing a stateless communication, for example, there is a communication between an Internet web server and a web client accessing it performed in accordance with the HTML protocol.